


Promise Me

by Queen_Of_Antarctica



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Antarctica/pseuds/Queen_Of_Antarctica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on the Tower of Joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

"Promise me, Ned," she whispered with her dying breath. He nodded solemnly, tears in his eyes, and held her hand as she closed her eyes for the last time.

The midwife quietly handed the baby to him, and as Ned tentatively cradled it, he began to feel his eyes softening at the sight of its tiny chest rising up and down. Maybe he'd have to besmirch his sacred honor to keep his nephew safe, but one day, surely, it would all be worth- wait, shit, was the baby's hair _white?_

Ned sighed. "Well, fuck." He glanced over at Lyanna's still-warm corpse. "Sorry, sis."

He flung the baby out the window.    

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat wondering if jon snow will ever understand how lucky he was to be born with black hair...... dominant genes bless UP [insert praying emojis]


End file.
